


Ngithinte 1

by santigold96



Series: Ngithinte [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ngithinte [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897861





	Ngithinte 1

UKingslayer akakaze athule. Mhlawumbe uBrienne kwakufanele ngabe wamvala umlomo ekuqaleni kohambo. Manje, ukwenza njalo kuzomgcwalisa ngohlobo lokunqoba okuyisisuthu kuphela, uqinisekile, futhi akusho ukuthi uzomvumela ukuthi anqobe. Ushaywe ngokwanele ngaphandle kwawo.

Futhi-ke umvumela ukuba aqhubeke: uhlabelela izingoma ezindala zokushayelana sengathi unelungelo lazo; icabangela ngobuntwana bakhe ngokucophelela okukhulu; Ukuzinikela kubukeka sengathi kuthathe amahora amaningi ezibuza, ngemininingwane enkulu, ukuthi ikuphi ukuhlelwa okungenzeka kwehlela noma yimuphi umuntu owenze iphutha elikhulu lokuzama ukungena phakathi kwemilenze yakhe. Akuyena owokuqala omklolodele ngezinto ezinjalo, kodwa angaba nentshisekelo kakhulu. Ubonakala ethathekile ngale ndaba. Idansa ebusweni bakhe obumdaka, imenze abe muhle kunalokho ebengathanda.

"Ngiyazithanda lezi zingxoxo zethu, milady," esho ngokujabula. "Angithi?"

Akasho lutho, aqhubeke nokuhamba.

“Ngizothula ukuthula kwakho ngibe cha. Ngiyavuma, ngilimele. Yini okudingeka yenziwe ngumuntu ukuze azuze umusa wakho, hmm? Wozani-ke. ” Angene kuyena, ihlombe lidlale ngaye. Ngitshele, futhi ngingavele ngikwenze. ”

“Shut,” uphendula ngomoya ophansi, “phezulu.”

"Ah, kahle." Uphefumulela ngaphakathi - ukuklolodela, uphazamise umoya wakhe. "Angazi ngalokhu."

“Angicabange,” kusho yena ngentukuthelo, futhi ugaya intambo ebabophile.

“Uma ufuna ngiseduze kwami, uLady Brienne, udinga ukusho njalo,” ehleka. Ngokwengxoxo, sengathi angahlinzeka ingalo yakhe futhi aphakamise ukuhamba, uyanezela, "Uyazi, abanye bangibize ngendoda enesibindi."

Abanye banamazinga aphansi. ”

“Ah! Thinta! Iqiniso lami ukuthi: uya ngokuqhubeka ngeminyaka. Uneminyaka emingaka? Amashumi amane? Amashumi amahlanu? ”

"Uneminyaka emingaka?" uyabala, angahlosile. “Ishumi nambili?”

“Hawu! Umama wami uyabuya! ” Usine kakhulukazi, kube sengathi yinto enhle kakhulu ayibonile. “Ekugcineni, uphila ngokuvumelana nedumela lakho. Qiniseka, nja yami enhle, ukuthi uma ufisa ukwenza okuthile ngalentombazane eyisidina yakho - ngiyakuvuma lokho- “-Ngisho iqhude eliqine njengelami alizimisele ngokufanelekile ukusukumela lo msebenzi, kepha okungenani nginganikela ngesinyathelo esincane esiqonde ngqo. Uma kwenzeka udinga, ake sithi ... ukwanga. ” Ubheka umlomo wakhe, nezindebe zakhe ezisontekile ngokuzijabulisa.

Uke wahlekiswa impilo yakhe yonke. Akaqondile ukukukhuthazelela kusuka kulo muntu owenza inhlekisa ngayo yonke into okufanele ayihloniphe.

UBrienne ubelokhu enamakhaza okwazi nje ukuthi luhlobo luni lokushaya olushayayo. "Manje u-Queen Cersei angacabangani ngalokho?"

Inkulumo yakhe iba mnyama. Uyakwazi lokho kubukeka: kungokwamadoda angakaze alindele ukuthi awenze kangcono.

Uthi: “Ngeke akwenze nakancane lokho, ukuba ne-oaf ebihliwe kabi yento ngisho nokukhuluma igama likadadewethu. Gcina lokho engqondweni, wench. ”

“Ungithethelele, Ser Jaime,” kuphendula, ngezwi elipholile njengoba nelakhe linokhahlo. Angikaze ngiqonde ukungcolisa ubumsulwa bale ntokazi. ” Athi ukuthula kancane. "Isenzo esingenakuthethelelwa leso kungaba isenzo esinje."

Futhi kanjalo nje, akaseyona into yokuhlekisa. Umbheka njengesitha esifanele.

"Ini?" uthi, ngobumnene ngangokunokwenzeka. “Cha ukuqabula? Ngakho-ke, asiqhubeke. ”

Uyaphoqa, adinwe, athule kube kanye.


End file.
